


Work it Baby

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Pokemon - Freeform, Pregnant Stiles, exercise, treadmill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles normally has a hard time keeping his balance so as far as Scott's concerned Stiles seven months pregnant hasn't got any clue what balance is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea as I was playing Pokémon while on the treadmill. Sorry for my crap writing.

The fact that his boyfriend had been able to convince Derek to buy a treadmill honestly didn’t surprise Scott one bit. Stiles had been able to convince the sour man to buy much weirder with a lot less effort. Not to mention ever since Stiles’s hormones had kicked it up a notch, Derek did everything possible to avoid the pregnant human as much as possible. Such example being that he would buy the human whatever he wanted if said human would leave him alone. Thus this is how there came to be a treadmill in the loft.

Now Scott usually wouldn’t see the treadmill as that much of a problem. Treadmills were usually a good thing. That is unless you have a seven month pregnant boyfriend with absolutely no since of balance and a wish to use said treadmill.

So now here he stood watching Stiles fast walk/waddle on what Scott was dubbing ‘the baby killing walking machine.’ Sweat pants slung low on Stiles’s hips, a too tight t-shirt clinging tightly his boyfriends developing body, a bit of his belly on display showing stretch marks and a newly popped belly button, and the slight bit of breast he developed bouncing slightly with each step. He was leaning against the railing of the device with a DS in hands playing what Scott believed to be Pokemon. The sight itself would have been an instant boner bringer if he wasn’t so terrified for his boyfriend and their unborn child’s life.

“Come on Stiles, you look great. Let’s go sit on the couch and watch a movie or something.” Stiles briefly glared at Scott from over his DS screen.

“Look great? I don’t know if you’ve seen my lately, but I’ve turned into a damn whale! I’m jiggling in places I’ve never jiggled before, and I can verily fit my ass into my damn sweat pants anymore.” Stiles huffed slightly and angrily tapped at the DS screen. Scott couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to his boyfriend’s ass. It was honestly his favorite development so far about this pregnancy.

“Stiles, you’re not a whale, you’re just pregnant, and you look fine.”

“My ass isn’t pregnant Scott.” No, but that didn’t make it any less glorious.

Scott sighed softly, deciding to change to a different method. He reached up to take a gentle hold of his boyfriend as he pressed pause on the machine. Stiles completely focused on the DS screen jerked to a stop and would have fallen if not for Scott.

“Scott what the hell?”

“Listen Stiles.” Scott climbed up on the machine, pulling Stiles close to him, and ignoring his boyfriend’s heated glare. “You are without a doubt the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. You’re not fat dude, just pregnant. Also your ass is fucking amazing. So will you please get off this death trap and come cuddle with me in the other room?”

“Death trap?”

“I’ll even give you a massage and use that weird lotion stuff you like so much.”

Stiles stared at him uncertainly for a few second before glancing at the display screen of the treadmill and letting out a soft sigh as he snapped the DS shut.

“Fine.”

Scott smiled brightly at this and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, eagerly ushered him off ‘the baby killing walking machine,’ and out of the room. He made himself a small mental note to come back later and hide the treadmill until after the baby was born. Actually, knowing how prone his boyfriend was to falling down before the pregnancy he should probably just destroy it. Next to him Stiles stumbled a bit as he tripped over the edge of a loose floorboard.

Yep, defiantly destroying it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
